


A Kiss of a Blue Butterfly

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? Nobody has kissed you on New Year's Eve? In how long? Come on, you can't expect me to believe that," she demands from Castle who is smiling at her... A story of magic of New Year's Eve. Kisses all around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss of a Blue Butterfly

Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light.

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight...

 ________

The soothing voice of Frank Sinatra is flowing around the loft. The big room is filled with tiny twinkling Christmas lights. Huge Christmas tree stands stoically in the middle of the Christmas craziness, casting soft light around it. The smell of burning candles only makes amplifies the Christmassy feeling around the apartment.

Kate is humming along with the tune, disposing the remnants of the package of hot chocolate powder. She closes the cupboard door and heads back to the waiting mugs of hot beverage. It smells heavenly so she can’t stop her leaning in and breathing in the delicious scent of their special hot chocolate. Smiling, she gathers the two mugs in her hands and heads to the couch where Castle is already waiting for her.

He has settled two glasses with red wine down on the table and smiles at her as she approaches the couch.

“Mmm, wine and hot chocolate, my favourites on a day like this,” he laughs. “And then, there is you.”

She laughs at that and sits down on the soft cushions. She places the hot cups down on the table. Suddenly she feels strong hands encircling her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Come here,” he mumbles, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She smiles again and leans back against him, drawing her arm back to play with his hair. He hums into her hair and continues placing feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

“This is nice,” she says after a long while.

“I bet,” he smugly smiles at her back.

“Heh, not that, Castle,” she giggles as Castle finds the sweet spot on her neck.

She waves her hand in the air. “I mean all of this - the Christmas decorations, the lights. It makes me feel like it’s still Christmas day.”

“That’s the point,” he answers. “I don’t take the decorations down before the New Year. I like to have a long Christmas holiday with my family.”

She hums back as an answer and the loft falls in silence as they snuggle on the couch. Castle finally stops kissing her neck and reaches for the cups of hot chocolate. He offers one mug to Beckett and they sip the yummy goodness in silence.

“What’s the plans for New Year’s Eve?” she tentatively asks before she takes another sip. Castle swallows his mouthful of hot drink and places the mug on the table again, turning himself towards her.

“Honestly?” he says thoughtfully. “I don’t have plans. I was hoping I could spend the day with you and kiss you as the new year rolls in.”

She smiles at him playfully, “Really? What makes you think I am going to let you kiss me at midnight?”

He smiles back and takes her fingers in his palm and softly caresses the soft skin of her hand. “Because you like me and you have a day off,” he offers.

“I do,” she smiles more, catching his palms with her other hand.

“And besides, it would be the first kiss for me as the ball drops in a very, very long time,” he finally lets her know his best kept secret.

“What?” her eyes widen in surprise. “Nobody has kissed you on New Year’s Eve? In how long? Come on, you can’t expect me to believe that,” she mocks him, a playful smile still on her lips.

He raises her hand to his lips, “Well, you have to, because it’s the truth.”

“How... Why?” she simply asks.

Castle is silent for few moments and then he sighs. “New Year’s Eve hasn’t been the best holiday for me for a long while. What I usually do is spend the day in my loft with my lovely daughter and with mother, if she happens to be here. New Year’s Eve is for the family, not for big celebrations. So, I haven’t been out in a really long time.”

“Wow,” she breathes out. “I never expected that... I always thought you liked big celebrations and huge parties at this time of the year.”

He smiles and looks at her intently. “Don’t get me wrong, I do like parties. But ever since I had Alexis, it never felt right to go out partying. She has always been my little angel. We spent every year on the roof, watching the other celebrations that were going on in the city. It’s magical!”

“I bet it is,” she smiles back at him. The limitless love that this man has for his daughter is always amazing to her. And now, for the first time, she feels the warmth of it. The love that embraces her always, when he is with her.

“So, you haven’t been kissed on New Year’s Eve?” she teases and leans in to kiss his cheek. “How boring.”  
  
"Oh, I have had my share of New Year's kisses..." he waggles his eyebrows and shoots her a mischievous little grin. Beckett doesn't take the bait and just rolls her eyes. Smart fish don't bite.  
  
"Castle..."

"Yeah... those were times,” he muses. Suddenly, his face grows serious. Almost melancholic. "But that was a long time ago.

“Oh?” she mouths that sound against his skin. She stops for a moment. “Meredith?” she asks tentatively, halting her movements for a second.

He chuckles, “No, not Meredith... she was... long gone.”

There is a silence for a few heartbeats, neither of them are moving.

“Actually, I don’t know who she was. But I kissed her at midnight, almost two decades ago. She was my last New Year’s kiss. Nothing since then,” he shares, his hands fumbling hers nervously. “I have never told this story to anyone, but...” he sighs and pulls her closer, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I think I can share it with you.”

She nods against him. “So, you kissed somebody on New Year’s Eve a long long time ago.”

He nods.

“So, tell me the story. I can see the sparkle in your eyes already,” she smirks.

He looks at her, questions in his features, “What sparkle?”

“The sparkle you have when you have a really good story to tell,” she just says and leans back to find a more comfortable position.

“Oh... okay,” He smiles. She knows his tells. She knows him. “Believe it or not, but I got kissed by a blue butterfly...”

“A what?” she chuckles, raising one hand to her mouth.

“Well, she was a woman, but …” he tries to be more serious, trying to make her believe “...she was a butterfly... see...” he fumbles, but starts his story.

 ______

_It was a dark and snowy day in New York. The very last day of the year 1997. He was once again moping around in his apartment. This apartment was much bigger than the one they had the year before, so he was happy. He was watching his tiny daughter roaming around the loft and he smiled. She was such a joy to him. He never wanted to leave her. But he needed to get ready. He had promised to go out with Sean and he didn’t want to disappoint him._

_“Dresscode: Fairy tales and Magical Creatures” was written in the scrap of paper he was holding in his hand. He sighed and got up from the barstool he was sitting on._

_“Alexis, I am going to my room to put my costume on,” he announced to his daughter before leaving the room._

_A tiny red head appeared from behind the couch and peeked in his direction. “Is it the handsome prince clothes?” she asked with laughter in her voice. “I love princes and princesses,” she sighed happily._

_He walked to the couch and bent down to her to give her a kiss in her hair. “Yes, it’s the outfit you helped to choose.”_

_“Yesss... My daddy is going to be a prince. I am a princess then!” she squealed. He couldn’t suppress the tiny bubble of laughter rising from his chest and he kissed her hair again. Just then, there was a knock at the door._

_“Come in,” he answered._

_The door opened and a red headed woman stepped in._

_“Hello, mother, I’m glad you finally arrived,” he said, admiring the grin on his mother’s face._

_“Ha, yes,” she shrugged and shimmied out of her coat. “The traffic is crazy today. Why aren’t you in your costume already, Richard, darling?”_

_He threw a look at Martha and said, “We just got home, mother, I haven’t had the time yet.”_

_“Go on then, shoo. I will take care of Alexis. Right sweetheart?” she asked the three-year old sitting on the couch._

_“Yes!” the girl squealed again. “Are we going to be princesses?” she asked from her grandmother._

_“I am going to get dressed,” he announced and left the room silently, leaving his adorable daughter with his mom._

________

"What?" Castle asks when he sees Beckett smirking at him.  
  
"A prince, huh?"  
  
Castle pauses for a moment as he glances at her mouth. His eyes then travel up her face and stop to meet her eyes... those deep brown, intense eyes. He leans in slowly, moving his mouth towards her ear and whispers, "I've always thought I was pretty charming..."  
  
She bites her lip, puts a hand to his chest, and whispers, "And I'll remind you that you make up stories for a living."  
  
She smiles as he pulls back. She won this round.

"Continue your story, Castle..."

 ______

_The party was packed. Sean wasn’t lying about this gig being a big one. Apparently all of the rock stars and starlets in New York had gathered at one party and it was getting wild. He was randomly walking around the dance floor, keeping an eye on the different groups in there. He tried to avoid almost everyone. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice or recognize him... mostly because of the mandatory masks they had to wear. After all, it was a masquerade. He really didn’t feel like socializing much. He had come to the party like he had promised, but he had no desire to converse with blonde bimbos or big boobied brunettes._

_He sighed. Sean was nowhere to be seen and this whole thing started to feel like a big mistake to him. He hadn’t been out since Meredith decided to ditch him and stomp his ego to the ground. Apparently, New Year’s Eve is the right time to get caught by your husband while you are naked in your bed with your lover. Sucky timing on her part. And she didn’t even care that Alexis was crying her lungs out right in the next room. Ever since, he didn’t feel like New Year’s Eve was something to be celebrated._

_______

  
"Castle..." Beckett gently puts her hand on his knee.  
  
Castle gazes at the floor as his fingers wrapping themselves around hers.  
  
"I know... it's okay," he says quietly, using her strength to find his own. "Now where was I?..."

_______

_But there he was. At the party. Against all odds. Sean, the good friend that he was, had lured Castle out of his annual sadfest and got him to come to this party. To be honest, it didn’t suck as much he wanted it to. The music was good, the drinks were, oh, so very good and, boy, they worked their magic almost immediately. Hm, just thinking about it, he needed a new drink, now. He turned himself towards the centre of the room and walked straight to the open bar in the corner. Ordering a new cocktail, a smile lured its way onto his face. He could enjoy this one evening, at least. What’s the worst that could happen anyway?_

_Just then, he noticed a tiny glimmer out of the corner of his eye... something bright yellow that caught his attention immediately. He turned to face the direction he saw the sparkle shining. His eyes caught the object he was looking for, the source of the spark playing in his features._

_The breath caught in his lungs. There was a beautiful young woman in the doorway, just standing there in the most amazing blue dress he had ever seen. It fit perfectly, showing every curve of her, but leaving a lot to the imagination too. The dress was made of shiny blue silk and it barely covered her breasts. The turquoise blue fabric went down to her abdomen where it turned into blue wavy skirt that barely reached her knees. Butterfly wings were attached to her back to make her look like a more ethereal being._

_He had to breathe, apparently he’d momentarily forgotten how to exhale. Finally her face caught his attention. Now he saw what caught his eye in the first place -- a yellow mask covering half of her face. The yellow sparkly mask that didn’t match with her outfit at all. The tiny chuckle found its way out from him as he smiled. He had never seen a girl like this. True, he had had a several crushes in his past, but this girl was completely grabbing all of his attention and she was never letting it go. He couldn’t do anything else but sit at the bar and stare at the beauty who just stepped onto the dance floor._

_She had a companion. The darker girl had a matching outfit, only hers was red. She was just as magical as the brown haired beauty, but Castle's eyes were fixed only on the woman in the blue dress. Nobody else seemed to notice them entering the room, but as they walked around, he just stared. There was nobody else in the room as far as he was concerned. She was the only one he saw._

_As fast as she had appeared, she was gone from his sight. Breathing in another few gulps of air, his heart and mind seemed to settle down. Was he going crazy? Who was this woman? How can she be so … mysterious? He raised his glass to his lips and emptied his freshly mixed cocktail._

_He was just getting up from the chair and gathering up the courage to go and find that girl when he suddenly saw a glimpse of the blue again. This time, it was on the balcony. He drifted over there slowly, stopping in the doorway._

_She was just standing there, in the moonlight, her dress surrounding her like a soft cloud. The mellow light made her face shine in the dark cold air. For this time of year, it was rare to see moonlight, especially in the city of New York. But tonight was one of those nights - when nothing made sense anymore and everything seemed to be like a fairytale._

_She was admiring the view of the city. In this penthouse suite, you could almost see all of Manhattan. And this clear and starry night was perfect for it. He stepped onto the balcony. She didn’t move, so he assumed she didn’t notice him._

_“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” he finally asked aloud. His voice startled the girl. Slowly, she turned around. Her bright yellow mask glistened in the night. He smiled. The girl looked so vibrant, so lovely._

_“Yes,” she sighed out. “Such a beautiful night.”_

_“What are you doing here alone?” he asked. “Where is your friend?”_

_“Hmm...” she hummed. “She found somebody. She’s dancing.”_

_“Why aren’t you dancing?” he asked again._

_“I wanted to breathe the fresh air,” she answered, turning around to see the view of the city again._

_He moved closer to her and stopped by her side. They stood there, both entranced by the humming sound of New York City. Since it was New Year’s Eve, the streets were full of hustle and bustle. There were cars everywhere, people everywhere. The whole city seemed to be in an elevated mood. High energy coursed through the every street and fiber of the metropolis._

_“Would you like to...?” he inquired suddenly._

_“Like to what?” she turned her eyes to look at him, puzzlement on her face._

_“Dance?... with me?” he replied._

_She didn’t answer for few moments. In his mind, he was afraid she was going to send him away, say no. But then she opened her mouth and, “Yes.”_

_He smiled his best smile. The one he knew no girl was able to resist. She smiled back at him, her features became even more beautiful in the glow of her smile. He fought the urge to pull her into him and hold her. Instead he extended his arm to her._

_“M’lady,” he said, embracing the role of Prince Charming... after all, he was dressed for the part. She chuckled and placed her hand into his palm. He walked her a few steps closer to the doorway, then stopped. He pulled her closer, ignoring her quizzical stare._

_“Let’s stay here,” he said, placing one arm around her slim waist. “I wanna see the moon and the stars.”_

_She smiled and leaned closer to him. Their bodies swayed together to the rhythm of the soft music emanating from the main room. It felt so good, to hold her lithe body in his arms. She was a little bit shorter than him, even with the blue heels she was wearing. The ends of her long, brown curls tickled his arms when he swirled her around. It felt like they were the only ones in the world, no distractions, no people, no party. Just the two of them and the music._

_He tightened his embrace and pulled her even closer. The tunes switched to slower ones and so did their movements. She unconsciously placed both of her hands on his shoulders, and then leaned her head onto his shoulder. He felt her breathing in and out at his collar, making the soft hair on the nape of his neck stand up. He shivered._

_“This is nice,” he finally said. She hummed softly for an answer, not raising her head._

_“You, me, the night,” he continued. “It’s very poetical.”_

_“I agree,” she finally opened her mouth after few seconds of silence, her voice breathy, “Very magical.”_

_He couldn’t hear the music anymore. He stilled. They stopped moving. She raised her head from his embrace and looked into his eyes. The deep hazel eyes that shined behind the mask were entrancing, pulling him in with every heartbeat._

_And then he didn’t care about the world around him anymore. He closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to her slightly parted lips. A soft sound of surprise emanated from her and she jerked back for a second. But after a brief moment, she melted into his embrace and kissed him back._

_It was tentative at first, their lips gliding against each other. But when she opened her mouth to let loose a small moan, he introduced his tongue into the equation. She didn’t miss a beat and met him halfway, greeting his tongue with eagerness, opening to him completely._

_Few minutes they just stayed there - their bodies connected, their breaths and souls mingling. He could spend a whole day like this, kissing her senseless. It felt so good. She was beyond amazing in his arms._

_Suddenly loud bangs and a light show started behind his back. They jerked apart as the first rockets flew by into to the sky. The fireworks. It was 12 o’clock. Midnight.  It was new year._

_She was breathing hard against him, her mind reeling from the kiss. He realized that he was breathless as well. He smiled at her and wanted to lean in for another kiss._

_But all at once, her face got serious._

_“It’s midnight?” she asked, horror started to form in her features._

_“Ah, uhm,” he couldn’t get the words out for a moment. “I think so,”_

_She wiggled out of his embrace._

_“I need to go,” she stated and started stepping away from him, towards the doorway._

_“Wait,” he tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. “Why do you need to leave?”_

_“I just need to go, please, let me go,” she looked at their joined hands, begging him to let her go. He didn’t have the heart to stop her. So, he let her go. Her hand slid away from his fingers and their connection was broken._

_“Wait,” he said again, little bit louder, when she reached to the doorway. She stopped for a second and looked back at him. “I don’t know your name.”_

_She just smiled at him. And then she was gone._

______________

“And I never found out who she was,” he finishes the story. He looks down at her in his lap, trying to see her reactions to the fairy tale he just shared.

Kate is so entranced by his story that she doesn’t say anything for few moments.

“Wow, that was quite a story, Castle,” she finally breathes out when he nudges her out of her trance. She seems a little bit surprised... and is that shock on her face?

He smiles. He knows she loves when he tells stories like this - personal and sweet. She likes to listen when he talks about himself. Not the crazy party stories, but these little, very deep personal secrets.

“I knew you’d like it,” he whispers, inching closer to her, wanting to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Instead of leaning in, she moves away. He throws a quizzical stare at her.

She just smiles. “So you never went looking for her?”

Ah, the story continues. He chuckles. It’s so like her. She needs closure.

“I did,” he says after a long pause. “I and Sean looked over the guest list, but it didn’t get us anywhere. And I didn’t even see her face, so I really had no information to go on.” He stops for a moment, remembering the crazy days after the party. How he and Sean spoke to the several party guests but none of them had seen the two girls. It almost felt like she had been a hallucination.

“After several days, we had to give up. I even went to the same party the next year, in the hope of seeing her again,” he chuckles.

“But she never showed up. And that was the last year I went out. When Alexis turned six, we celebrated the New Year on the roof with our secret little party, and we have been doing it ever since. Nothing fancy. Just two of us. Well. When Mother lost her money and apartment, she joined us.”

She nodded. It was nice. Him spending the holidays with his family. She smiles when she asks, “So that was the last time you kissed somebody when the ball dropped?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” he answers, again, leaning closer to her, his lips capturing her neck. She moves her head to the side so he could have more room to nibble at her neck. “Like it or not, I am going to kiss you tomorrow.”

She chuckles, “Good to have a warning then.”

They settle into the silence for a while, Castle’s lips moving at her neck.

“You know,” he nibbles at her pulse point and a low hum emanates from her throat. “The girl was in such hurry to leave that night. She dropped her mask.”

She opens her eyes, “Really?”

“I found it in the hallway. Beautiful bright yellow mask. I still have it. I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away,” he says between the kisses.

She only sighs as an answer and they stay there for awhile, him laying half on top of her, sharing a kisses to her shoulder and neck.

“Would you want to give it back to her one day?” she finally asks, his mouth exploring hers. He stills his movements.

“I would, if I ever find out who she is,” he finally says, propping himself up and leaning his weight on one hand.

She smiles at him, slowly caressing his face with her fingers. The rough stubble is just starting to show. Just fresh enough, the way she likes his facial hair. Her eyes meet his.

“Maybe you can, Castle,” she says. He arches an eyebrow. Before he can open his mouth, she continues.

“About fifteen years ago, when I was in my last year of high school, my good friend dragged me out to a party on New Year’s Eve,” she starts talking, her soft voice carries. It’s the only sound in the room. He just stares at her as he listens.

“I didn’t want to go, but she insisted. We dressed up and got there. It was a gorgeous place. Even the people in there were dazzling, exquisite, all dressed up in those shiny clothes and I felt like a ragdoll in my cheap blue dress. At one point, I snuck out to the balcony to get some fresh air. And then he found me there... Prince Charming. He kissed me at midnight. The most amazing kiss I had ever had. When the fireworks started to go off everywhere around us, I remembered. I had promised to my mom I’d be home before midnight.  I was so late. I had to go. So I ran out. I was in such a hurry that I lost the mask that my mom had made me for that night.  We went back to search for it, but we never found it...”

Castle stares at her, mouth agape. He can’t believe this. He can’t just believe it. All these years. All this searching. And it was her!... it was Kate Beckett! It has been her the whole time. When he finally finds his ability to speak, he can only say, “It was you?”

She smiles the sweetest smile to him.

“You were my mysterious blue butterfly?” He leans closer to her, shaking his head in amazement “You are the girl I fell in love with in one night?”

She smiles even wider. “I guess so?”

“I found you,” he sighs, pressing his mouth to hers. “What's meant to be will always find a way... Kate. See, you have to believe in the possibility of magic.”

_________

_Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now..._

_________

_"What's meant to be will always find a way."_ ~ Trisha Yearwood

 _________


End file.
